


But Lance didn't care (at least he could say)

by CommeCiCommeCa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Drunk Writing, Galra Keith, Lance and Keith were boyfriends back at the Garrison, M/M, Protective Lance, Purring, blade of marmora, cuteness, five times that and one time that, heat cycle, hungover editing, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommeCiCommeCa/pseuds/CommeCiCommeCa
Summary: Five times Lance thought Keith was Galra and the one time Keith told him he wasorLance keeps finding evidences that Keith might be Galra but he didn’t care. At least he could say Keith was his boyfriend.





	1. Evidence number one

**Author's Note:**

> Heya friends! 
> 
> This is my first Voltron fic, so I'm kinda excited ! I wrote it all while drunk, edited it while hungover and then Space_and_Stars properly edited it, so thank you ! 
> 
> Lots of dialogues in that one come from the show, I've changed some lines a bit but I do not own them or Voltron: Legendary Defender, I let it to Netflix and Dreamworks, they do a better job than I. 
> 
> More notes at the end, I hope you'll like it !

‘’Keith, Lance, you guys hit the hangar.’’ 

 

Keith and Lance had always formed a pretty good team, at least that’s how Lance liked to think. They had a pretty rough start at the beginning, way back at the Garrison, but progress had been made so far.

 

Of course, Lance would have liked that the said progress hadn’t brought them into a fight with the Galra on the Balmera but at least, he had entered into this mess that was Votron with Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and Keith.

 

It took a few months for Keith to even remember Lance’s name but Lance was ready to wait. He was willing to wait for Keith. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to enter the heart of an emo teenager who thought mullets were still a thing. 

 

(not that he thought his mullet was awful, oh how he loved to play with it when they fell asleep.)

 

‘’Lance, you coming or what ?The entire hangar’s only being guarded by a few sentries. Let’s go !’’ 

 

At first, Lance was just trying to make Keith knows he even existed. Keith was always daydreaming when they weren’t in class and Keith would never let Lance distracting him from the classes.

 

‘’Why are you so focused on the classes ? I know it’s supposed to be like super important but you were born ready to take flight, I bet they wouldn’t let you fail your exams, too afraid to loose their top one pilot ! After me, of course.’’

 

‘’I’ve always dreamt of going to the stars and I guess I don’t want to ruin it all by simply paying more attention to my goofy boyfriend than to my boring teacher, that’s all.’’ 

 

‘’You know that if you don’t end up in space, you will still have me on Earth, right ?’’

 

‘’Right.’’ Keith laughed. ‘’I’ll still have you and that’s all that matters.’’

 

‘’Woah, woah, woah !’’ Lance creamed at the sight of Keith, ready to jump into a bloody battle, pushing him back on the floor, ’’Cool your jets, Keith ! Don’t you remember that stuff about this Balmera thing being a sensitive planet ?’’

 

‘’Oh, right.’’

 

‘’Yeah, so we can’t just blow things up your way.’’

 

Lance loved Keith, it was the thing he was the most sure of. He had always known that if a battle was around, Keith was definitely a part of it but he had always thought it was just because Keith wanted to show the world he wasn’t weak.

 

But this particular trait of his boyfriend’s personality had only grown ever since they were a part of Votron. Of course, it was only towards the Galra but Lance would never like the sight of Keith heading into a bloody battle. 

 

In situation like this one, Keith always had the same look. Lance could almost see rage in these magnificent eyes.

 

‘’You got a better idea ?’’

 

‘’I do. We sneak into the control room to shut down the bay doors. That’ll trap the ships in.’’ 

 

‘’That… actually is a better idea.’’

 

He could see all Keith wanted to do was to confront those sentries his way. But that’s why he got Lance. Keith and Lance, the perfect balanced couple. In his mind at least. 

 

‘’I know, I’m a genius.’’

 

‘’Oh just shut up.’’ Keith said as he stood up, putting his hand in Lance’s.

 

Fortunately, Lance could easily get this look out of his boyfriend’s face. 

 

And like this, they were heading towards the control room, sneaking into the vents.

 

‘’I believe it’s supposed to be right there.’’ Keith whispered after a few minutes. 

 

‘’No, no. It’s over here.’’

 

‘’I know what I’m doing.’’

 

He sinked his sword into the metal, forming a hole in a shape of a circle. Before he could argue, Lance jumped right in it. Cause Lance knew he could trust Keith. 

 

He landed onto a sentry’s head, knocking him out by doing so. 

 

‘’Keep an eye out for those guards.’’ he said. ‘’I’ll see if I can find a way to shut the hangar doors.’’

 

But Lance wasn’t Pidge. Or Allura. Or Shiro. Or Hunk. Or Keith. Or even Coran. Of course he didn’t know how to read a Galra dashboard and he definitely did not know how to deactivate the doors. 

 

‘’Uh… Hmm. Nope. Maybe. Uh… Uh… Mm… I don’t know what I’m doing here. It’s all Galra gibberish.’’

 

‘’Let me see.’’

 

Cause of course, Keith could do more than just pressing random spots on the screen. 

 

All Keith had to do was to put his hand on the handprint to get the doors shut. 

 

‘’Whoa ! How’d you do that ?’’ 

 

There was a reason  he hadn’t tried to do it himself, Pidge had told him that those handprints were only meant for the Galra. Anyone who wasn’t Galra or part Galra, like for Shiro, couldn’t make them work. 

 

‘’I just put my hand on the handprint.’’

 

The only explanation Lance could see was that his boyfriend was just too great for the Galra tech, which didn’t seem so surprising knowing how badass Keith was. 

 

‘’Paladins, are you there ?’’,  he could hear Allura through his helmet, ‘’The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like they’re going down toward the center.’’

 

‘’They must be headed to the core.’’, that was Hunk, ‘’That’s where they’re holding Shay.’’

 

‘’They are drawing us into an ambush," Shiro said. ‘’but we don’t have a choice if we want to save Shay. We have to follow. Lance, Keith, get to the core. I think we’re going to need everyone together to get through this firefight.’’

 

‘’Copy that,’’ Lance said. ‘’we’re on our way.’’

 

And so they went, not without getting the board cracked by Keith’s bayard and the entry’s handprint busted by Lance’s. 

 

‘’Hey team, be careful.’’ he heard Pidge as they were running side by side,’’The Balmera is very unstable.’’

 

They met a bunch of sentries in one of the tunnels. Before the both of them could even jump to the ground, the sentries were already firing.

 

‘’Their shooting is destroying the Balmera.’’ Keith started on the other side of the way, ‘’We gotta do something !’’

 

‘’Well, we can’t shoot back.’’, he could hear the Balmera moaning because of the pain, ‘’It’ll just make it worse.’’

 

Fortunately, he had a plan, he always had a plan. Keith would climb the ladder behind him and attack the sentries by surprise from above. 

 

Unfortunately, Keith couldn’t understand Lance’s signs. 

 

Fortunately, it seemed like Keith had thought of the same plan as him since he had pointed the ladder and started to climb it. 

 

All he had to do was to distract the sentries while Keith was getting up. All he had to do was not get shot, he hoped his shield will be enough to protect him. 

 

Within seconds, Keith was jumping, his sword in his hands. He took all of them down before Lance had even taken his shield down. 

 

‘’You alright, Lance ?’’

 

‘’Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be ? I love being shot at while you take all the glory.’’

 

‘’Well, since no one saw us, no one can say YOU were doing all the dirty job while I had the easy one. If you ask me, you were so brave.’’

 

He finished his sentence by a quick kiss before taking his hand to go join the others at the core. They entered like that together, they were the last ones. 

 

(which will probably be the subject of some of Pidge’s mockeries for later.)

 

As soon as they were in, the doors behind them shut down. As well as all the others, Lance learned after looking at the other Paladins. 

 

‘’Not an ambush,’’ Hunk said. ‘’more like a trap !‘’

 

‘’Whatever that is,’’ Keith started. ‘’keep your guard up.’’

 

‘’The Galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera.’’

 

‘’How ?‘’ Pidge asked.

 

‘’I don't know.’’ Shay answered. ‘’But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait.’’

 

‘’Who could have possibly known that we were heading up here to save Shay ?’’ Shiro asked. 

 

‘’Rolo !’’ Hunk shouted. ‘’Those liars must have told Zarkon.’’

 

‘’We have to figure out how to get out of here.’’

 

‘’Wait !’’ Lance said. ’’We have a giant Castle ship hovering in the sky. Allura can you please come get us ?’’

 

‘’How do you expect her to do that, genius ?’’ Keith added a smirk to the last word.

 

‘’I don’t know, maybe they got teleporters or something.’’

 

Teleporters would be so cool though.

 

‘’We’re quite occupied at the moment,’’ Allura said. ‘’We are completely surrounded by Galra ships and we’re taking heavy fire !’’

 

Long story short, they had to get out of the core and Shay got them help by placing her hand on a near by cave's wall and talking to the Balmera through it.

 

Which surprisingly actually worked out. And before Lance knew it, they had faught the Galra and their monster. Long story short, Allura saved the Balmera. 

 

He was still surprised that everything was okay when they were back in the Castle of Lions. 

 

‘’Good job, team.’’ Shiro started like the great leader he was, ‘’The Balmera and the Balmerans are now safe and one of the Galra’s monsters is taken down. You did great today and I think we all agree that a good rest is needed.’’ 

 

‘’I swear,’’ Hunk said, ‘’the moment my head hits the pillow, I’m out and you won’t see me for at least 3 quintants.’’

 

And so, they were all heading back to their rooms. 

 

‘’Lance, you coming ?’’

 

He didn’t know when they had started holding hands but Keith stood up, which caused their arms to strech out since Lance was still on the couch. 

 

‘’In a sec, babe.’’ 

 

He always thought his boyfriend was cute, but Lance loved the face Keith made whenever Lance used pet names on the boy. 

 

‘’I just want to speak with Pidge for a minute, just go already.’’

 

Keith nodded, probably too embarrassed to say anything and left. 

 

‘’You know,’’ Pidge started behind him, ‘’before you tell your 'babe' you’ll be talking to me, you might as well actually ask me if I have anything better to do.’’

 

‘’It’s about Galra tech.’’

 

‘’Because I do have better things to do. Showering for exemple. Going to bed wouldn’t be so bad either.’’

 

‘’And Keith, please Pidge.’’ 

 

He could see all force leave her body as she sighed. 

 

‘’Okay, but you better be quick cause I’m starting to see you morph into a pillow.’’

‘’I’ll let you know I’m always quick, Pidge.‘’ He smirked. 

 

‘’I’ll let Keith be the judge of that. Speaking of, I’m sure that when you told me you wanted to speak about Keith and tech, you didn’t mean you wanted me to invent a machine for you to have quicker sex or whatever.’’

 

‘’What ? No ! I wanted to talk to you about the Galra dashboard.’’

 

‘’Should I see a connection to it with Keith and sex ? Lance, did you two have sex on a Galra dashboard ?’’

 

‘’Pidge, focus ! Keith and I clearly didn’t have sex on a Galra dashboard and the discussion is so not about sex.’’

 

‘’Then what is it about ? I’m way too tired to think too much.’’

 

‘’You remember when you told me Galra tech was only compatible with Galra or other Galra tech ?’’

 

‘’Yes, that’s why I needed Shiro’s arm to collect data about my family on that Galra ship.’’

 

‘’Then why was Keith able to shut the doors of the hangar earlier ? I tried to but he only had to put his hand on the handprint and it worked.’’

 

‘’Hm. Maybe they changed the settings because some Balmerans had to have access to some posts ?’’

 

‘’That doesn’t sound very Galra to me.’’

 

‘’Yeah, you're right. Maybe it was just a mistake in the system. But Lance, it really doesn’t matter. What matters is that the Balmerans and the Balmera are safe and that I will possibly start to dribble on you if I don't go right now.’’

 

Pidge must have been right. It must have been a budge. There was no other explanation possible, right ?

 

At least he could say his boyfriend could find the cracks in the Galra’s system.


	2. Second Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! 
> 
> I just wanted to quick thank you all for the 350 hits and 24 kudos, you can not know how much happiness it brings me ! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapitre, corrected by Space_Stars once again ! 
> 
> (chapter sets at the beginning of season 2)

‘’What the quiznack was that, Keith ?!’’

Lance and him hadn’t had a chance to talk privately since their fight with Zarkon and Lance had some things to say…

‘’You’ll need to be more explicit, Lance, cause since last time, we lost to Zarkon, the wormhole went rogue, I got onto a planet with a wounded Shiro and you ended up with mermaids.’’

‘’What about your personal fight with Zarkon ?!’’

‘’Oh.. that.’’

‘’Yes, Keith ! That ! What were you thinking ?’’

‘’It’s was the right thing to do, Lance !’’

‘’We’re a team, Keith ! You and Voltron, you and me, you’re a part of a team !’’

‘’I had the chance to take Zarkon down and you wanted me to flunk out in order to hold hands together ? Being a team is important but actually beating Zarkon, the Emperor of the worst dictatorship ever known in the multiverse is a bit more important, don’t you think ?’’ 

‘’Not when it puts you in danger, you’re too important to the team, Keith !’’

‘’I’m only the Red Paladin, I’m expendable. Who knows when we’ll have another chance against him ?!’’

‘’You’re not expendable, Keith ! The Red Lion couldn’t dream about a better Red Paladin and what about me ?’’

‘’What about you, Lance ? Don’t tell me you aren’t complete without me or some oder shit like that. You and I both know you’ll be so much better without me.’’

Lance thought all this 'I don’t matter to you' crap had been dealt with. Lance thought Keith knew how important to him he was. 

‘’Would it be the same if I was the one who tried to take Zarkon down ?’’ 

‘’What do you mean ?’’  Keith frowned. 

‘’What if I died trying to kill Zarkon, Keith ? Would you be able to find someone else just like me and not think that you lost the one you need ?’’

‘’It’s not the same and you know it. I’m sure there’s plenty of others like me while there’s only one like you.’’ 

‘’Oh, yeah ? Cause I am pretty sure there is no one else I’m in love with.’’

Lance knew he loved Keith and Lance knew Keith loved him. 

Lance also knew Keith didn’t like to be told he was loved. 

‘’Then you haven’t looked further enough.’’

‘’That’s right cause the universe decided that I only had to look right in front of me. I   
only had to see your fucking mullet from behind to notice you.’’

‘’You hated my mullet and I didn’t even know your name, Lance. Quit your crap.’’

‘’And yet, I kept trying to get you to notice me.’’

‘’That should have been a sign.’’

‘’What ?’’

‘’It took me months to remember you weren’t a stranger. It took me even more time to realize that you were interested in me. How could you want to be with someone who doesn’t even know who you are and doesn’t see how you feel about them, Lance ?’’

‘’Mind if I crash at your table ? I lost my friends.’’

Keith lifted his eyes from his lunch to see who dared to speak to him. 

‘’Who are you ?’’

‘’Who I am ? Uh, the name’s Lance.’’, he paused waiting for Keith to react, ‘’We’re in the same class, you know ?’’

‘’Since when ?’’

‘’Uh, since the beginning of the year.’’

‘’Really ?’’ 

‘’What do you mean, 'really ?' ? It’s February, Keith !’’

‘’I don’t really pay much attention to anyone.’’

‘’I thought you were just snobbing me !’’ 

‘’Why would I do that ?’’ Keith frowned. 

‘’It’s a classic flirtation move, duh.’’

‘’Why would I flirt with you ?’’ 

‘’I don’t know, you tell me !’’

‘’You’re the one claiming to have lost your friends to sit with me while I clearly see you are being spied on by those two by the door.’’

‘’How come you never noticed me in over five months but you saw this in two minutes ?’’

‘’Firstly, your friends are discrete. Secondly, once I notice something, I can’t let it go.’’

‘’Well, I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t let go of me…’’ Lance smirked.

‘’It doesn’t matter Keith and you know it. All that matters is that you did notice me. You remembered who I was and what my name was. You started to open up to me and that’s when I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you because there is more than skills and grumpiness behind that mullet of yours. You were there for me when my abuela got sick and I were there for you when Shiro disappeared. I didn’t spend all those months to reassure you only to lose you a few months after you got Shiro back !’’ 

‘’Then you admit this relation only goes one way ! Without you, I wouldn’t have been able to live without Shiro and no one knows what would have happened to me if you weren’t there to make sure I was as alright. You would have been fine without my shoulder to cry on when your abuela got sick. You had Hunk and your family, you are not alone. Without you, I could’ve spend years alone in a shack in the middle of a desert. ’’

‘’But you aren’t, Keith. Alone. You have us, you matter to us. You’re our grumpy slightly emo but hot and cool Paladin. Voltron wouldn’t be Voltron without you. We wouldn’t be near as strong if another were to take your place.’’

‘’And yet I wasn’t able to take Zarkon down. And you wanna know why, Lance ? Because I’m weak ! I’m so so weak so I act like I’m strong. I was weak so I lost all that time in your arms when Shiro went missing. Crying didn’t change anything. While I was crying, he was a slave of the Galra ! I could have done something, but no ! I was fucking crying in your fucking arms like a fucking child ! I can’t even sleep without you cause I’m so weak… I need you to be there when I get nightmares like a twelve year old because I’m so fucking weak…’’

‘’Keith…’’ Lance murmured as he tried to put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

But Keith grabbed his hand before he could, rather quickly and violently.

Lance knew Keith would hate himself tomorrow for it. 

Lance knew Keith would hate himself for the rest of his life for it. 

Lance knew he didn’t care about it. 

But Lance knew Keith would. 

What Lance cared about was Keith’s eyes. From far, they must look normal since the difference really wasn’t that striking. 

But it was for Lance. It had already happened before, whenever Keith was feeling stressed or when a fight was too intense. 

He didn’t know what to do with that until he flew into space. Not until he had met the Galra. It was so subtle, he first thought it was a product of his imagination.

But then he would see it again. When he would get into a fight, when he had learned Shiro was presumably dead, when they were arguing about whether or not they were going to save Allura.  

Keith’s sclera would turn into a pale yellow and his pupils would become similar to the ones of a cat.  
   
From the few pictures he had found of the original paladins, it reminded him of Zarkon’s eyes before the guy went apples and bananas.

But Lance chose it didn’t matter. He knew Keith and he loved him. What if his eyes would turn funny from time to time ? The guy had purple irises when they’re normal anyway.

He never told anyone about it. He thought it would be useless on Earth and he thought it wouldn’t do any good up here now. Especially to Keith.

‘’I’m sorry, Lance…’’, he said after realizing what he had done. 

He let go of his hand and looked at the floor, his eyes starting to shift to a more normal look. 

‘’Hey, Keith, it’s alright.’’

But Keith didn’t care. 

‘’No, no, no. I won’t let your head get stuck in a 'I may have hurt Lance by rejecting his affection, I need to hate myself for months' bubble, okay ?’’, he grasped his wrists, pulling Keith closer to him, ‘’I’m alright, okay ? We both are, the whole team is and I love you.’’ He put his right hand on Keith’s neck and his left one on his low back, pulling him even closer to get Keith to put his head on him. 

‘’I’m always hurting you, Lance… I would have hurt you by dying in my fight against Zarkon and I hurt you right now too…’’

‘’You didn’t hurt me at all, it’s alright, Keith.’’

‘’I don’t know what to do… I always try not to hurt you but it seems that it doesn’t matter what I do, it will hurt you… And all you do, you do it to keep me safe… How fucked up is our relationship, Lance ? You call me your boyfriend but you should call me your burden…’’

Keith wasn’t crying. He rarely did. He did when Shiro was declared dead but Lance could see there were so much more times where Keith would’ve cried if he had let himself do it. 

‘’You are no burden of mine, Keith. I’m the one who attempted to go sit at your table, you remember ?’’

‘’That’s when you thought I was just a 'pretty face with a stupid mullet’…’’

‘’That’s right. Two years later, I’ve had the privilege to get to know you and let me tell you, you’re the most perfect thing that’s ever happened to me and I wouldn’t wish about a better person to be with right now. You and me, we are a team, Keith. If you want to talk, I’ll talk with you. If you want to train, I’ll train with you. If you want to fight Zarkon, I’ll fight Zarkon with you. If you want to cuddle, I’ll cuddle with you. So, what do yo want to do right now, Keith ?’’

Keith hung on Lance a little tighter. 

‘’I want to cuddle with you.’’

‘’Then cuddling it is.’’

At least he could say his boyfriend had the most amazing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it ! (maybe more than the first one ?)
> 
> Don't be shy, send my kudos and comments if you feel like it ^^


	3. The Third Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute cute cute ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go.

Pidge, Hunk and Shiro obviously already knew that Keith and him had been together for almost two years at the beginning of Voltron. 

Allura and Coran did not. And they didn’t know how to tell them so they did what looked like the most responsible and told them nothing. Keith was afraid Alteans were against homosexuality and didn’t want to put Lance’s place in Voltron in jeopardy for him.

‘’In order to reform Voltron,’’ Coran sarted at the start of their training, ’’you need to have a strong bond not only with your Lions but also with your fellow Paladins. It is primordial.’’

‘’Coran is right.’’ Allura said. ‘’As members of Voltron, you will need to put your life in the life of the others and to be able to defend the lives of the others over your own. Your trust in each other must be stronger than anything. You shall have no secrets from each other since you should be able to share everything with the others.’’

‘’King Alfor designed some team exercices in order to increase the level of trust among you.’’

‘’What kind of team exercices ?’’ Lance asked. 

‘’Oh’’ Coran sighed, ‘’it’s gonna be so fun.’’

Lance could feel it wouldn’t be. 

It was not. 

The exercices with the drones were alright, he guessed. All he had to do was to protect Keith and getting protected by Keith. Even if he was quite honest, being butt to butt with Keith kinda distracted him, which made Keith responsible for the drone shooting him.

At first, he thought getting guided by Keith in the maze would be a good thing but he kept getting distracted by how sexy his voice was sounding so he could only understand every other word. He probably deserved to hit the walls anyway.

Doing a nosedive with his lion seemed like an easy task but, once again, Keith was only a source of distraction with his dirty words and they both crashed onto the ground. At least they got to make out once they were out, pretending to have problems getting out of the ground.

 

The last exercice was definitely his favorite though. 

‘’Now the most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron. Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron. So, relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between paladins. Come on, everyone, clear everything. Now, focus on forming your lion. Bring your lions together and - and form Voltron. Keep your minds open, work together. Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go!’’

If Lance felt close to Keith before, he couldn’t get over how close they felt after this bonding exercice. It’s like he could feel Keith’s thoughts. He could feel that Keith was feeling exactly the same way as him. Never was he so excited about his relation with Keith. 

And yet, Lance kept on wondering how great an experience like that one would be while having sex. 

‘’Lance,’’ Shiro grunted, ‘’keep those thoughts to yourself, would you ?’’

(the answer was, super mega great) 

‘’Well,’’ Coran started once the exercice was done, ‘’it looks like the exercice was not that much of a success. Except for Keith and Lance.’’

‘’That’s just not fair.’’

‘’How so, number five ?’’ 

‘’Well, they have been together for almost two years and I’ve only known Shiro for two weeks, how do you want me to have a bond with him like they do ?’’ 

‘’Oh. I see.’’

At least Coran knew. Allura on the other hand… 

A few days later… 

‘’Lance ? Lance ?’’

He knew it was Allura. He would recognize that accent anywhere. 

What he didn’t know was why she was knocking on his door at 6AM. 

‘’Yeah ?’’

‘’Can I come in, please ?’’ 

Did he have a choice ?

‘’Yeah.’’

Not even a second later, the princess was coming in, in her training suit which was kinda weird. 

‘’Keith told me he would train with me today morning but he must have forgot so I’m looking for him. He’s not in his room, nor in the hangar or the training room. I know he’s still in the Castle and it appears that he’s still on the rooms’ level. Shiro told me to come to your room to find him so here I am.’’

‘’Icomiriaway…’’, Keith grumbled by his side. 

Oh. Here it comes. 

‘’He said he was coming right away.’’ Lance translated, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Keith had his head on his chest, his arms tangled up around Lance’s body, both topless. It was pretty clear he was not ready to move anytime soon. 

‘’Oh. Keith is here.’’ Allura said, ’’Why is he not in his room ?’’

‘’He’s never used it.’’

Lance was really trying to sound as lay off as possible. 

‘’How so ?’’ 

‘’Nimayres.’’ Keith grumbled. 

‘’He has nightmares when he sleeps alone.’’

‘’Oh. It’s very nice of you to accept to share your bed then. You’re a good friend, Lance.’’ 

‘’Uh… Allura ? Can I ask you a question ?’’ 

‘’Of course.’’

‘’Is it okay if Keith and I are a bit more than just friends ?’’ 

‘’What do you mean by that ?’’ 

‘’iismbofen.’’

‘’What did he just say ?’’ Allura frowned. 

‘’He said I was his boyfriend.’’

‘’Oh. I see.’’ She waited,’’I’ll let you two to be… boyfriends I guess." 

And she left. 

What Lance didn’t know was that Allura didn’t know what being boyfriends meant. Not yet at least. 

The good thing in this so awkward moment was that they were able to go to sleep together without having the feeling to trespass some rules, like they did at the Garrison, which meant more cuddles and Lance never said no to some cuddles with Keith. 

He loved cuddling with him. If soulmates were two people whose bodies were made to fit perfectly together to cuddle, Lance would bet his hand that Keith was his soulmate. 

Keith always put his head on Lance’s chest.

‘’That way,’’ Keith admitted while being slightly drunk, ‘’I can hear your heartbeat better and your heartbeat is like a lullaby to me.’’ 

Of course, Keith wouldn’t have told him that without being drunk. Keith was an adorable drunk. 

For Lance, there were three different stages in the cuddling’s process. 

The first one was the setting. They would have to find the most comfortable position ever, which could be difficult when they were in one of their Lions, because both of them knew it could be hours before they would break the position. 

Lance was Keith’s personal radiator, so they had to have most of their skin in contact with the other’s, otherwise Keith would be all grumpy about it. Their legs had to be tangled, especially with Keith’s feet. Lance thought Keith’s cold feet were some kind of a curse. 

The second one could last for hours. It was the cuddling itself. Sometimes they spoke to each other, telling stupid stories about each other or their friends, what happened during their day, fun facts they had learned. 

Sometimes, they didn’t speak at all. There was no need to do it. Being together was already all they could ask for. 

They could cuddle together for hours, especially after a fight, wether that fight was within them or against the Galra. They would cuddle until one of them would fall asleep. 

(it was usually Keith who fell asleep first, but he made Lance vow not to tell anyone.) 

Lance would play with Keith’s hair, rolling them with his fingers, which would usually mean that Keith would have to wash them in the morning in order to have to most magnificent mullet in the galaxy. 

While cuddling, they both felt like they belonged to each other and that there was no other place they could wish to be.

The third and last one was Lance’s personal favorite. He would never tell anyone about it though. 

It was when Keith started to be more asleep then awake, Lance could feel his hold loosing up a bit, Keith would rub his head against his chest a little bit, if they were speaking, his words were starting to lose all sense or he would tell Lance things he would only tell him like that or he would tell him 'I love you' until he fell asleep. 

And of course there was the purring. Lance had always known it wasn’t normal. He asked people the purr and no one could do it as realistically as Keith but Lance didn’t care. Lance liked having his boyfriend purring on him.

He used to imagine Keith with cute and fluffy cat’s ears instead of his normal ones. It was one of his favorite fantasies no one knew about, especially not Keith. 

Or at least it was until he had met Sendak. His ears were kinda like what Lance thought Keith’s would look like. Big fluffy cat ears.

Lance had tried not to picture Keith with them but it was hard when he was purring on his chest. 

But Lance didn’t care if his boyfriend had Sendak’s ears or Zarkon’s eyes as long as he had his boyfriend. Plus, a purring cat is a happy cat, therefor, a purring Keith is a happy Keith, right ?

At least he could say his boyfriend was a cute purring cuddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 707 hits and the 45 kudos, it fills my heart with joy! 
> 
> Once again, what did you think about it ? 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave kudos, bookmarks and comments ^^


	4. Evidence Number Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> I wanted to thank you for the (almost) 1000 hits, all the kudos and the comments !
> 
> I hope you like this one, corrected by Space_And_Stars !

‘’You wanna do what now?’’

Keith was seriously going to be the death of him. 

‘’I’m leaving Voltron.’’

It already took him weeks to make Keith understand that it wasn’t because he wasn’t able to defeat Zarkon, it was  because he didn’t deserve to be on the team. 

‘’And why ?’’

‘’It’s the best thing to do.’’

‘’The best thing for who, Keith ? Because I can clearly see that no one is going to be thrilled about your departure, especially me and Hunk !’’ 

‘’Hunk ?’’

‘’Well, I’m gonna miss my cuddler and Hunk is the only one able to cuddle with me. Although I won’t say no to Shiro… but anyway, who do you think will benefit of you leaving the team ?’’

‘’Everyone. The others and you.’’

‘’Keith, I guarantee you that you leaving the team is not the best thing for anyone and especially not me, cause I would have to leave the team as well and then-‘’

‘’No, I’m leaving the team alone. You stay with them and defeat Zarkon, without me.’’

‘’I’ve already told you, just because you didn't succeed to take him out once, doesn't   
mean that you can’t help us again. We need you. I need you. Plus, don’t you need your own radiator to keep your feet warm at night ?’’

‘’I can’t afford to be selfish, not when it puts the whole team in jeopardy.’’

‘’How so ?’’ Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. 

‘’I-I…’’, Keith sighed, ‘’I believe I’m the reason Zarkon keeps tracking us down. We can’t defeat an enemy who always knows where we are and therefor I’m leaving.’’

‘’And how could Zarkon possibly track you down ? Allura’s theory already makes barely sense, I doubt yours will make any.’’

‘’I just know it.’’

Lance sighed, got up and went right in front of his boyfriend, putting his hands on Keith’s waist to pull him closer. 

‘’Please ?’’ He asked, his forehead leaning on the top of Keith’s head.   
How could he possibly resist to that ? 

‘’Its…’’ He sighed, ‘’I think it’s because of my blade.’’

‘’Which one ?’’ Lance laughed, ‘’You’ve got quite the collection.’’

Keith got out of the hug and headed towards his drawers.

‘’I didn’t take you for the kind to hide things with their sockets. I bet I shouldn’t try to tidy them only to find a ring, right ?’’

Unfortunately for Lance, it was not a ring Keith was hiding with his sockets, but a blade. 

It was a tiny one, Keith probably had at least ten others like that one. 

‘’What’s so special about this blade ?’’

Keith started to unroll the robe he had put on to secure the blade. Once the robe was removed, Lance could see that the blade arbored a purple sign similar to a 'S' or a '5'. Lance could swear he had already seen it somewhere but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

‘’So ? Is that tiny symbol responsible of Zarkon being able to track us ?’’ 

‘’Have you ever seen that symbol before ?’’ 

‘’It’s certainly not something I have never seen but I can’t remember where or when I’ve already seen it.’’

‘’Ul…’’, Keith sighed as he was rolling the robe back onto the blade, ‘’you remember   
Ulaz, right ?’’

‘’You mean that actually kinda nice Galra who saved Shiro and who sacrificed himself to save us from one of Zarkon’s robeasts ? Then yeah.’’

‘’He had a blade similar to that one. It was the same symbol.’’

‘’Well, it is one hell of a symbol. I’m sure lots of blades have it on.’’

‘’He said it was some kind of ceremonial blade, Lance.’’

‘’A ceremonial blade for what ?’’

‘’The Blade of Marmora.’’

Oh. Lance was starting to see where the problem was. 

‘’Where did you get it from ?’’ 

‘’That’s the thing, I’ve had it all my life. It’s the only thing that has never left me… It’s quite useless as a blade but it’s mine… It’s truly mine, Lance. It’s not something I’ve paid for. It’s something that has been given to me, I know it. I was meant to have that blade. How could I have owned a Galra blade since I was a child, Lance ? I didn’t even know aliens existed six months ago !’’

God, it was so much easier six months ago, back when Keith’s existential crisis was about not being enough boyfriend material to be worthy of Lance. 

‘’What do you mean, 'am I happy ?' ?’’ Lance asked, putting his book down.

‘’It has been a month.’’ Keith answered. 

‘’Since what ?’’

‘’We have officially been together for a month and I was wondering if you were happy with our relationship because I see how happy Shiro is with Adam on a daily basis and I do nothing Adam does that makes Shiro happy and I wouldn’t want to make you unhappy.’’

One month only and Keith was already killing him. Lance started to think he will not make it through since he wanted to be with Keith for the rest of his life.

‘’Keith, how old are Shiro and Adam ?’’ 

‘’24…’’

‘’And how long have they been together ?’’ 

‘’Four years, roughly.’’

‘’And what does Adam do to make Shiro happy ?’’ 

‘’Last weekend, Adam made brunch to Shiro and brought it to him while he was still in their bed. It’s Thursday and Shiro still tells me how happy he is because of it.’’

‘’You mind telling me how you are supposed to make le brunch in bed when you don’t have access to a kitchen and that we sleep in different dorms ?’’

‘’And the weekend before that, Adam took him out to this nice restaurant and found a movie theater that was having a Star Wars marathon.’’

‘’And we can leave the Garrison one night per month and be back by 10. Keith, we are 16 and they are 24. We have been together for a month and they have been together for years now. They live together and we still live in dorms. I know that when we will be free of the Garrison and be a couple always bickering, you will take me to the restaurant before a nice movie marathon and you will make me the most amazing brunches in our king sized bed in our own appartement, okay Keith ? You’re doing the best you can with what you have and you can’t possibly know how much you doing simple gestures as holding my hand in the hallway makes me happy.’’

‘’You sure ?’’ 

‘’Hell yeah’’, he said before kissing him.

‘’Maybe a Galra went on Earth once and left his blade ? Your father must have bought it and given it to you as a weird Texan dad, that makes sense, right ?’’

‘’It’s the only thing I’ve kept with me my whole life. The only thing that has survived the fire and all of those foster families. What if… what if I was meant to be…’’

‘’What if you were meant to be a Galra ?’’

His boyfriend nodded. 

‘’What if I was meant to be evil ?’’

He might have access to Galra tech. 

He might have Galra eyes. 

He might purr like a space cat aka a Galra. 

But he never could be evil. 

‘’Come on, Keith. That’s nonsense. When I look at you, all I can see is a good human with incredibly shitty taste when it comes to hairstyles.’’

‘’But you know that I can be pretty violent from time to time and that, sometimes, I lost myself in combat and all I can think of is killing as many people as I can…’’

‘’Having anger management issues does not make you a Galra, Keith. And it’s something we’re working on, remember ?’’ 

‘’But it’s not all ! You remember on the Balmera, I was able to shut the doors down by only touching the dashboard and you know that only the Galra can do that !’’

Lance nodded 'cause of course, he remembered. It had been a constant thought of his ever since. 

‘’And when I tried to take Zarkon down, he told me that I fought like a Galra.’’

‘’And what ? Does that make you a Galra ? I’ve been told I sang as well as a mermaid, does that make me a mermaid ?’’

‘’Lance, you sing like a dying fox. It’s impossible that someone told you you sang like a mermaid.’’

‘’That's not the point, Keith,’’, he sighed,’’ but you see my point, right ? Fuck what the others think, especially Zarkon. Even if we despise the Galra, we now know that some are good ones. Like the Blade of Marmora, so I would say it’s a good sign your blade is one of theirs. I mean, if I were to be a Galra, I think I would like to be with this Marmora thing.’’

‘’So you think I’m Galra ?’’ Keith asked, feeling insecure. 

Yes.

‘’What ? No, no, no!’’

Yes, yes yes. 

‘’No, Keith, no !’’

Yes, Keith, yes.

‘’It was just to point out that those guys seemed pretty okay so if I were to be Galra, I’ll be okay to be with them, you know ?’’

It was getting harder and harder not to think about Keith being an actual Galra, but that would be pretty sick, right ? There was no way he was one of them. Not Keith. 

Not his Keith. 

‘’I guess you’re right.’’

‘’Of course I am ! It’s not because your father gave you a knife with a badass symbol on it that you’re Galra. So would you stop about that 'I’m leaving Voltron' shit, please ? I think Allura just got used to us occasionally kissing in front of her so it would be a shame to lose you now. Or anytime, really.’’ 

‘’But what if it is me Zarkon is tracking ?’’ 

‘’I’m sure we will find out how this bastard does it without you having to leave the team. Remember that we are weaker without you and that I need to know that you are safe to focus. Plus, I’m sure you couldn’t make it without me for more than two days.’’

‘’I hate it when you’re right.’’

And sometimes, Lance did too. Because the evidence were starting to pile up. 

But Lance didn’t care if his doubts were starting to become facts.

At least he could say his boyfriend had a badass blade along his badass sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO ? 
> 
> The next one is going to be the last evidence ^^ Any ideas ? x)


	5. Evidence Number Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Here we go for the final evidence before the reveal !
> 
> Quick thanks for the hits, kudos, bookmarks and comments !

Keith wasn’t very touchy. At first, he could barely touch Lance with other people around, even Pidge, Hunk or Shiro. Even when they were alone, Keith was pulling back. It felt like he was ashamed to touch Lance while all Lance wanted to do was to kiss him in front of the entire Garrison to make sure everyone knew Keith was his boyfriend.

But Lance wouldn’t do anything Keith wasn’t comfortable with. He always waited for Keith to do the first step and he would always make sure to let Keith know how happy and proud he felt when Keith was stretching his limits with him.

Then came the cuddles. They started to do it a bit before Shiro had disappeared, Lance never really knew why Keith had started but he didn’t care. He was just happy to spend hours touching Keith, even if it was to cry on him, Lance was just honored that Keith trusted him enough to let him see him cry.

Cuddling became an habit of them but only during night time, Keith didn’t feel comfortable spending time cuddling when they could do other things.

But then, a few months after Shiro had disappeared, Keith came to him one day with the will to skip classes and cuddle all day.

And so they did. Being forced to go back to class next day, Keith spent the day leaning on Lance and holding publicly his hands, even if Iverson was openly against it, Keith didn’t care what he said. He needed Lance to touch him. It lasted three days and then Keith went back to normal. It happened once more a few months after the first time and it was happening again.

‘’Keith, it’s time to wake up.’’

‘’No. I want to cuddle.’’

‘’Keith, the others will probably wonder what we are doing.’’

‘’I don’t care. They can come and see if they want. I’m not leaving you.’’

‘’But Keith, I’m hungry.’’

Keith lifted his head from Lance's chest to see his boyfriend’s face, eyebrows furrowed.

‘’Are you really that hungry ?’’

‘’Yes. It won’t be long, I promise. It’s late anyway so no one will be there. We will just go to the kitchen, quickly eat and then head back here, alright ?’’

‘’Then cuddles.’’

‘’Then cuddles, I promise.’’

‘’Can I get a piggy back ride ?’’

That was a new one. But Lance didn’t care.

‘’Sure.’’

Keith grunted when he had to move to let his boyfriend sit on the edge of the bed but was back at the slight purring once he was comfortably installed on his back.

‘’I don’t want to leave you.’’

‘’I don’t want to either.’’

But Lance knew it wasn’t the same way. He just chose not to care.

And just like that, they were on their way to the kitchen, Lance walking slower than usual. They didn’t meet anyone on their way, Shiro was probably training, Hunk and Pidge must have been doing some things Lance couldn’t understand and the Princess was surely speaking with the mice, trying to teach them an Altean choreography.

And Coran was, of course, in the kitchen.

‘’Oh ! Number three and number four! We were all wondering where you were. Is our Red Paladin alright ?’’, he seemed really concerned by Keith slightly sleeping on his back.

‘’Oh yeah,’’ Lance responded, ‘’he just woke up a little weak.’’

That was a lie. So much lies about Keith.

‘’I’m not weak…’’

‘’Alright. Keith woke up a little sleepy. You okay with that, Keith ?’’

He could feel him nodding in his neck.

‘’Oh,’’ Coran started, ‘’I did not know humans could wake up sleepy.. Your species keeps on surprising me.’’

Except Lance wasn’t sure that what Keith was experiencing was human.

‘’We gotta live to the legend, right ?’’

Speaking of, Lance was sure he was legendary to be able to eat with Keith hung onto his back, his boyfriend would barely let him breathe.

‘’Are you sure he is alright ?’’

‘’Of course ! He just needs to rest a little bit, you know, he’s just human.’’

If only.

‘’Well, I’ll leave you be the judge of that, Number Three.’’

‘’You said you were gonna be quick…’’ Keith whispered.

He had only eaten a few spoons of space goo but Keith mattered more than food so Lance left.

‘’You sure-‘’

‘’Yes, Coran ! Just tell the others Keith and I are taking a day or two off !’’

He didn’t care what the others would think about it. All that mattered was that Keith needed him and he wouldn’t let him down.

_‘’What is it you’re looking for ?’’ Allura asked._

_‘’A few books about the Galra. You know, the better you know your enemy, the better you can beat their ass down ?’’_

_‘’That’s an interesting proverb, I will give you that. Well, we do have some books about the Galra, all of them are at least 10 000 years old so I’m guessing the history you’ll learn in there has lost some value but it’s better than nothing.’’_

_‘’Do you have anything on Galra biology ?’’_

_The fight with Keith had happened a few days ago and Lance figured that he better know Galrans before assuming his boyfriend was one._

_‘’I bet there must be some about that, yes, but where does your sudden interest come from ?’’_

_‘’Knowing my enemy and boredom, mostly.’’_

_‘’Is there a problem with Keith ?’’ The princess asked, not so sure about herself._

_‘’Not that I know of, why ?’’, he lied._

_He lied cause his boyfriend may be Galra. But that was okay, right ?_

_‘’I’ve been asking some questions from the other Paladins about what boyfriend meant and I thought it was supposed to be someone, a male, you could spend all your time with without getting bored.’’_

_‘’Oh. Well, you know Keith. He just has to over train and even though I love him, I can’t put up to his love for sword combat so I usually leave him to the Gladiator.’’_

_Allura seemed happy with his explanation._

_‘’That seems plausible, Keith does love his sword combats. I’ll lead you to the library then.’’_

_It turned out that Alteans had too much works about Galra for Lance’s liking._

_‘’Most of them are about their history, I’ll let you find the ones you’ll be interested in, I have a choreography to prepare.’’_

_And so, Lance was left all alone. Allura was right, most of them were about history but Lance didn’t need to read those, they had Coran for the Galra history crap. He found a total of 7 books about Galra biology. Lance knew his task would take long, especially since he didn’t read Galra nor Altean and had to use the translator Pidge had invented to be able to read it but then he would have to translate it all again to get it in English._

_And damn, their biology was complicated. There were different kinds of Galra, that’s why some had tails and others big fluffy hair. But then, there were some subcategories. And of course, each kind had their very particular biology. Relying on his fantasies, Lance assumed Keith didn’t have a tail, but two big fluffy cat ears he could play with all night long during their cuddles, only the Kurik kind had those. But Lance knew he had eyes like Zarkon’s, who seems to be a Piruk._

_Was it possible to be some sort of hybrid between the Galra ? Lance assumed the Galra were against it since they seek for purity along their ranks and he had never seen someone who looked like Keith could look like but then again, he only assumed that Keith had cat ears. But if he did, then it would probably mean that he got a mix of the biological traits of each kind, right ?_

_He had learned some interesting things about the Piruk, like the fact that they could hibernate for years if they wanted to. It would be so much easier to kill Zarkon if he decided to hibernate for let say five years._

_But he found even more interesting things with the Kurik, the big space cats. This kind was divided into three subkinds: Alpha, Beta and Omega. It didn’t matter if they were male or female, each Omega would have what’s called a heat phase every nine months. During that phase, they would only want to spend all their time with their mate, a beta or an alpha, for a few days. They would start once they had found their said mate and their intensity would only grow stronger as the relationship became stronger and more meaningful._

_Lance could definitely see a pattern there, but he didn’t care. He was happy to cuddle with Keith all day long for three days. But, then again, he wasn't even sure Keith was Galra. He hoped Keith wasn't Galra._

They were back in their room, Keith moaning and complaining about how long they took to do something as rubbish as eating and he grunted even more when he had to let go of Lance in order to go back to their cuddling position.

It may seem annoying to some but Lance really did love their days spent only  cuddling, even if Keith could really be a pain in the ass.

Even if it was one proof more Keith was Galra, but Lance didn’t care.

At least he could say his boyfriend would cuddle him for days long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the evidences, I had fun imagining how Lance would find out ^^


	6. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing. Or everything.
> 
> *stops playing dramatic!Coran*
> 
> The last chapter of this fic/OS. I hope you'll enjoy hit and thanks to Space_And_Stars for correcting it !

‘’The Red Lion has started attacking !’’ Coran yelled. 

‘’Wait, what does that mean ?’’ Hunk asked, ‘’Why would the Lion attack ? Unless…’’

‘’Allura ?’’ Lance said. 

Lance did not like it. He had begged Shiro to let him come with him instead of Keith but Shiro was not having it. 

‘’So any thought on who’s gonna join you on this little mission ? I’m thinking things might get a little hot, so you’re gonna want someone who can say cool.’’

‘’You’re right,’’ Shiro answered,’’Keith, you’re coming with me.’’

‘’But Shiro,’’ Lance complained,’’think this through !’’

‘’And why shouldn’t I take Keith ? The Red Lion can withstand the heat from that sun.’’

Because he didn’t know how Keith would come back. He didn’t know how Keith would react. He didn’t know what Keith would find out. 

He could feel his boyfriend staring at him, silently asking him why he didn’t trust him to go with Shiro. 

‘’So yes,’’ Shiro said and Lance was not about to answer, ‘’it’ll be Keith.’’

He was just hoping that Keith knew he would be there for him, doesn’t matter what he’ll find out on that base. 

‘’Everyone, stay focused.’’

‘’Five…’’ Coran started. 

Was Keith in danger ? 

‘’Four…’’

He would do anything to protect him. 

‘’Three…’’

Anything. 

‘’Two…’’

He would be there for him, doesn’t matter what. 

‘’One !’’

Cause he loved him with everything he had. 

‘’Princess,’’, he could hear Shiro through the comms, ‘’we’re coming back and we’re bringing someone you should meet.’’

They all went to the Red Lion’s hangar, Lance possibly a little bit more quickly than the others but he didn’t care what the others thought. 

Never had he been more excited to see the Red Lion. As soon as his mouth started to open to let his passengers leave, Lance began to run towards it. 

He could feel that Keith wasn’t planning on getting hugged and he knew the weird big guys next to him, wasn’t either but Lance didn’t care. Keith was there. Keith was with him, bruised on almost every inch of his body but he was there. 

His Keith was there. 

He didn’t know how long they had been hugging but the weird big guy had already started speaking about boring stuff with Allura as they quit hugging to simply holding hands. 

The others had started to go to the main desk but neither both of them moved, they stayed in the hangar, their hands still pressed together. 

‘’Keith ? You alright ?’’ 

 

‘’No…’’

Lance hoped it was just the bruises. He could mend those.

Lance hoped he was just tired. He could cuddle him to sleep.

Lance hoped he was wrong about Keith.

Lance hoped everything could be solved with some cuddles. 

But Lance always knew it would be a bit harder when Keith pulled out his dagger, the one with the symbol of the Blade of Marmora. Keith stretched his arm and as he did so, the tiny blade transformed into a sword. 

‘’How ? How did you do it ?’’

Hopefully, his boyfriend had some sword magic and was not Galra.

‘’They said the only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins…’’

Lance hated it when he was right. 

‘’I’m one them, Lance… I’m Galra…’’

‘’Hey, hey, babe,’’, he said, taking Keith’s hands back in his, ‘’we have already talked about it, well kinda, you remember ? You might be Galra but at least, you’re also in the Blade of Marmora, the best kind of Galra possible, right ?’’ 

No response. 

‘’Right, hun ?’’ 

‘’You knew.’’

No response.

‘’Didn’t you ? That’s why you wouldn’t let me go with Shiro. That’s why you didn’t sound surprised when I told you about my dagger.’’

Being in love with Keith was hard. He was trying to hurt him as little as possible but it   
was so hard. 

‘’Knew is a strong word. Let’s say I had gathered some… proof that you were Galra but I was hoping I was wrong everyday but new proof would come, I tried to neglect them and then you started to think you were Galra too and I hoped you would never find out because you’re now going to hate yourself because the Galra did so much evil. You might be Galra, but you’re also Keith. You didn’t turn the Galaxy into your own personal play field, Zarkon did. Damn, we didn’t even know that they existed six months ago and all you did for the past six months was to destroying them ! You’re Keith Kogane, I’m in love with you and that’s all that matters !’’

‘’You shouldn’t.’’

‘’Shouldn’t what ?’’

‘’Be in love with me. You shouldn’t be in love with a Galra.’’

‘’I fell in love with you months ago, Keith, and you were as Galra as you are now. Nothing has changed. I’m still in love with you, Shiro still loves you, you’re still a part of the team and you’re still working against Zarkon, trying to free the universe from him.’’

‘’Maybe I should quit Voltron then.’’

‘’Will you ever stop saying that shit, Keith ? There is no me without you and there is no Voltron without us and you know it.’’

‘’This isn’t healthy, Lance ! How come I can’t sleep without you anymore, how come you know I’m Galra, how come we can spend days just cuddling together and not   
feel guilty about it ?! We should be saving the universe, but no, we’re too busy being fucking boyfriends !’’

Lance could see Keith’s eyes turn Galra but he chose not to care. 

‘’You remember,’’, he started, ‘’back when we were together for only a month and you asked me if our relationship made me happy ?’’

‘’It was back on Earth, when we were just two stupid humans, Lance. Things have changed.’’

‘’And what are we now ?’’

‘’You’re human and I’m not. It’s not the same anymore and it has become pretty clear that I can’t make you happy.’’

‘’How do you know you’re not making me happy ?’’ 

‘’Cause you’re the one who is always there for me, Lance ! Whenever I’m angry, you’re the one who’s getting yelled at, whenever I want cuddles, you’re the one that ends up being cuddled for hours, whenever I don’t want to talk, you’re the one sitting at my side, staring at the stars with me ! Can’t you see that you’re simply just wasting   
your time with me ?’’

‘’And why… why can’t you just understand that I love you, Keith ? I fell in love with you and you were already Galra and I love you even you more now and I love cuddling with you for you and I love sitting next to you, star gazing without saying a word and I’m happy that you let all your emotions come out, even if that means I get yelled at !’’ 

‘’Why me, Lance ? Why did you choose to fall in love with me ?’’ 

‘’You think I chose to fall in love with a Galra who thought mullets were cool ? You think I would have chosen to fall in love with you if I had known how hard it would get ? All the shit we’re living, it’s hard. It’s hard that we have to fight Zarkon, it’s hard to do it knowing my family thinks I’m dead and that I don’t know if I’ll ever see them again but if I had to choose someone to live this shit that is my life with, I’d rather have you, Galra or not. Cause I don’t care if you have access to Galra tech. Cause I don’t care that sometimes, your eyes are creepy. Cause I don’t care if you purr before you fall asleep. Cause I don’t care if you’re a part of a Galra group. Cause I don’t care if you have a heat cycle. I don’t care cause I’m in love with you.’’

‘’I purr in my sleep ?’’

‘’All of this and that’s all you remember ?’’ Lance chuckled, ‘’I’m actually relieved you’re Galra, I wouldn’t have like it if you were turning into a cat or something. And your purring is simply adorable. And all of this is alright Keith because all of these weird things about you are a part of the man I fell in love with. It’s not gonna be easy, but I promise you I’ll be with you at every step and you’ll never get to know what feeling alone is like anymore. I won’t let go of you.’’ 

‘’This is so fucked up.’’ Keith laughed, his head buried in Lance’s chest. 

But Lance didn’t care because he loved Keith. 

At least he could say his boyfriend was a cute alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. 
> 
> (the ''I'd rather have you, Galra or not'' is definitely and naturally inspired by Dean's ''I'd rather have you, cursed or not'' to Cas, because Destiel is love) 
> 
> I hoped you liked this, if so, don't hesitate to tell me all about it ! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for all he hits, the bookmarks, the kudos and the comments, it has been two-ish fun weeks, posting this ! 
> 
> I'd say that I'll happily see you soon but there is no warranty that I'll survive season seven tomorrow x) 
> 
> Have a nice life and a nice binging !

**Author's Note:**

> So ? This chapter is the only one so similar with episodes, I just wanted to let you know what kind of relationship Keith and Lance had.
> 
> I don't hate kudos and comments, so knock yourself out! 
> 
> I'll post the second chapter pretty soon, it just need to be corrected.


End file.
